Broken Secrets
by RedDreadHeadedCougar
Summary: Trina walked the world not concentrating on love or affection. It was not something she believed in. Yes the day she was turned she remembered her dreams, nightly she saw him in her visions and she knew he was it. Seth had the same dreams nightly, and these twin flames were just waiting for the day they would engulf each other.
1. Chapter 1

Contrary to popular belief, the myths of the lives of the vampire were quite false. They did not have to hide from sunlight. They were actually normal day walkers. None of the movies, from Twilight to Dusk to Dawn were accurate so she smiled when she would see these depictions.

Trina was bitten and turned in her early 20's, by Neal whom she had met almost two years prior to this evening at a party. Their friendship grew and she began to feel closeness to him that she had not felt with anyone in years. He in a drunken stupor told her he was a Vampire. She laughed at him for an entire week.

Neal talked to her about his many adventures and told her his real age, which at this time was 136 years. In utter disbelief she stood one night herself drunk on tequila and mocked him. His warning was simple "Trina do not mock what you so not know my love."

Smiling a coy smile she teased him "Then turn me Neal, stop playing, I know you want to so do it."

"Trina this is not a game, you do not want this."

"Yes I do," she smiled licking her lips as she removed the bottle from them.

"Trina…don.."

"DO IT NEAL, SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

With a swift movement Neal came upon her and the sharpness of his bite sunk into her neck. Trina had to catch her breath as she felt herself fading, her blood pumping into the main vein she felt it as he drank from her. She screamed loudly and reached for his thick flowing black main, with one last snap he released his grip of her and laid her before him as the transformation began.

The warmth began to race through her veins, she screamed as she felt the burning. Her back arched and she clung to his shirt as he smiled down at her. Leaning towards her ear he whispered, "I tried to warn you Trina I tried to warn you, my love."

She lay on the floor for hours waiting as the pain of her transformation became stronger. Fear began to set in as she thought back to every movie she had seen. Neal soothed her as she lay there writhing in pain. "Just let it overtake you my love, it will be over soon."

She knew she had to be dreaming…until she woke up, wrapped in a sheet. Her body extremely sore but the fear she felt in the beginning had subsided, it was as if she saw things transformed and she was a totally different version of herself. Looking at Neal she smiled and her eyes, which were now a golden purple, sparked.

"Ahh my love how do you feel."

"Different, really different" She said with a smile, He ran his fingers through her hair, and began to teach her everything she needed to know about her new life.

Everything from feeding to day walking. How to know when she was hungry and how to suppress the hunger until the right time. He even taught her about her vamp twin flame.

A vamp twin flame is that individual, human or otherwise, that has your thoughts prior to you meeting them. He explained to her the entire situation. She was confused when he spoke of it and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Twin flame huh, is that like a soul mate or something?"

"Much deeper than that Trina, way deeper than that."

"Ok I really have to hear this, I'm listening." She said as she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

He sat there quiet for a second and then spaced out "A twin flame is someone that is for you, you may or may not have met them, but as soon as you set eyes on them, the attraction is instant, its like a magnet pulling you to them. You see them in your dreams, without seeing them, but you know, instantly, who they are because you feel that pull. That desire, it will drive you insane at times."

"Ok so let's say for argument sake," she said as she darted up on the hill in front of them "that this twin flame really exist. How will I know it's him?"

Neal followed behind her is blinding speed, the only fact in the movies was the ability for vampires to move with a speed that was unconceivable to the human eye,

grabbing her shoulders he sat her down.

"Trina, they do exist, I promise. Mine existed with me for 28 years, until someone found out she was a vampire and killed her, and then I still could feel her around me. Her name was Amnathyst, my one true love."

Trina sat quietly as he explained the details of their meeting, how she turned him and how their loved formed. Her mind went to a dream she had, of a man..dark hair, that seemed to overtake her, she didn't know who he was..she just knew that every night he was a part of her dreams. His hands, chest and hair she saw but never his face…

* * *

He first caught her eye when she was at a concert. He walked in with a few of his friends and she was automatically drawn to him. His dark hair, which at the time was blonde on one side and black on the other, his full beard and his brown eyes. He had a smell about him that aroused her.

His blood was a particular type, she couldn't describe it, but the thickness of his neck and how that main vein popped out as he thrashed while listening to the cords of the guitar as the lead guitarist struck that sent him into frenzy. As he thrashed around her that scent. How it rose into her nostrils and she wanted to take him on the floor right in front of her. She wanted to just taste him…for a second and transform him into her counterpart…her muse…yes she was smitten with him.

She had watched him for months, but he had no idea that there was any type of attraction from her; he had seen her many times. At concerts, in the front row at some of his wrestling matches, even online in a few pictures of some of his followers. She continued to plot on how she would seduce him into her world.

Clicking through YouTube, she watched him, how he moved. The way he spoke. His facial ticks, making sure the approach would be worth the reward.

* * *

Seth had been alone this particular night. He decided to get in another workout before leaving for a show in St Louis the following morning. He was tired from the pace he was using, but it was such a turn on to him. He loved the rush it gave him. The power he had to hone into when lifting, turning, and moving his body.

To Seth his body was his canvass. From the independent circuit to the WWE, his body had different lines, marks and scars that only he knew the stories to. If someone asked about a particular scar he would give them a full rundown of how it happened and what he did to fix it. He felt that he was the master of his fate and he held the cards.

His body had formed a film of sweat as he began his chin lifts. In his ear his playlist seemed to push him harder. His hair up in a bun, he lifted himself again. He seemed to feel someone there…close to him, but when he turned around there was no one. It was as if he smelled the presence of a female, she smelled so sweet. She smelled different. He had smelled her before, in his dreams. He met many women and over the past year he searched for that smell and could not find it. He slipped the headphones out of his ear…

"I know your close to me, I can smell you. I smell you in my dreams. I know you hear me. I will see you soon."

It was weird. So weird but he had to say it, his mind was all over the place as he did, but his mind had to speak those words. Music back to in his ears, he went back to his workout. He was right. She was close, leaning against the wall around the corner. Her body trembled at his voice. How did he know she was there? She watched as he lifted himself on the bars. His back flexing as he pulled himself up, once again the urge was strong, but she resisted as she exited the back door of the building with a smile. Soon Rollins….very very soon

* * *

She drove to the arena, AC/DC blasting as the wind blew through her hair. Trina had bought her tickets months ago for this live event. Seth wasn't going to be there but a few of her favorites were so she was ok with it. She normally has a set crew she went with; tonight she wanted to go alone. She spent a majority of her days with her "Family"; she wanted to be alone tonight. She thought about feeding on an unexpected patron tonight, but she wasn't in the mood, so she just focused on getting there and getting her seat.

Her mind reverted back to tonight, she was so ready to just sit in the crowd and have fun, and she was so ready to enjoy herself. Pulling into the parking lot she got a shiver that came over her. A smell, a familiar smell began to engross her. "Your not supposed to be here, you weren't on the card tonight. Why do I smell you…why are you taking over my senses."

As she whispered those words a car pulled past her, she stood there and felt her skin begin to glisten under her shirt. The air began to blow slightly and a tinge of it glazed over her breast, which were positioned perfectly open showing just the right amount of skin. The car headed towards the back of the building and she followed. The car was there seconds after she was, she slipped around the corner and there he was. His hair was in a "man" bun, he wore a megadeth t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She would normally look sideways at a man in these types of jeans, but his body was so perfect she just watched. His glasses seemed bulky and his nerd tendencies were showing themselves, but Trina could not stop staring at him. As if he felt her he stopped and looked back.

Their eyes met long enough for him to smile at her. As she ducked around the corner, her breathing off key, she began to pace back and forth. She was about to leave; she could not be near him…she just couldn't. She said walking back to her car.

"Where are you going?" she heard behind her.

Turning around the smell intensified and she looked at the ground to avoid his eyes, she was not ready for this, and she thought she was but she wasn't

"Where are you going Trina?" he said softly, his lips nudging her ear. His hands gliding across the front of her shirt. "You didn't think I was going to let you get this close to me and not touch you did you?"

"How…how do you know my name, how…what?"

"I have been watching you just like you have been watching me, I tracked you down the first time I saw you. I have my ways you know."

"But…what? How…I..what the hell is going on?"

"What is going on is I want you, I wanted you at the match the firs time I saw you, at the gym last night, at the live events, at the signing at WrestleMania, I want you."

His lips continued to whisper upon her cheek, his breath was so clear, so…intoxicating…his smell ..She kept focusing on that smell, the blood coursing through his veins, his body pressed against hers. "I can't do this…I...I gotta go."

Seth grabbed her keys from her hand and pushed her against the door, pinning her there, his chest pressed against her, her breathing ragged she finally looked at him, he seemed to merge with her and his lips. They felt so good as she accepted them on her. His hand roaming upon her body. Sounds of ecstasy and desire exiting each of them.

As she jolted out of sleep, she startled herself, looking around. She had fallen asleep. It was a complete dream. She had missed the entire show…all the cars were gone from the parking lot and looking at the time the show had ended over an hour ago.

"Dammit! Just dammit." She said cranking her car. Looking up, as she got ready to pull out, she saw him; entering a car…everything in her told her to stay put, but her desire. Well that was another story…

* * *

Seth's match was last minuet; they added him to the card a week ago. Roman had a prior engagement that he could not miss and although people thought they hated each other, it was quite the opposite. So when his "brother" came to him and asked him if he could cover for him in the St. Louis live show he had no problem with doing so.

His mind went back to the previous night at the gym, he knew she was there, he didn't know how. He didn't know why, but he knew. The same way he knew the nights he had awaken he could feel her presence surrounding him. He had tried to talk to his friends about it, but they did not understand where he was coming from. A few had told him he was crazy. Maybe he was, but he knew what he felt and why.

Sitting quietly in the back seat of the car that had been sent to meet him, he stared out of the window. The night seemed to intrigue him. The moon was full, his senses were heightened and he felt something going on that he could not explain. His heart quickened a bit in pace as the car pulled into the arena parking lot. As his car pulled through the parking lot, he saw her. She was leaned slightly to the side. She looked asleep.

"Stop the car please." He mumbled as they passed her

"Sir did you say something."

"Yeah, stop the car for a second if you can."

The young driver slowed down and came to a slow stop. Seth looked around to make sure no one was outside; he did not feel like dealing with any fans today. He wanted to get in, do the matches and leave. He was ready to head back home to Iowa tomorrow so he could help his friend Matt train the new set of students at their academy

Seeing no one, he walked over to the black Lexus he had seen. She was a vision to him, her hair slightly covering her face; she looked as if she was totally beat. "I guess you had a long day…damn your beautiful when you're asleep. I have been waiting to see you again. Wish I knew your name."

Trina stirred slightly as he spoke to her through the window, but she heard nothing. He looked around the parking lot again and then looked back at her. Her skin seemed to glisten, he had dreamed about her and he kept trying to figure out who it was this entire time, and now he knew..but what was her name… "I have to find out your name, I will somehow." Taking his two fingers he placed them to his lips and then to the glass and walked away.

The matches were quick tonight; he looked in the audience for her but never saw her. Leaving out of the parking lot he saw her car was gone. His hopes were she enjoyed the show. Staring again at the scenery as it flew by his eyes, he laid his head back and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Trina was so angry with herself, she had waited for this night for months, and she had spent her hard earned money on a ticket, just to fall asleep. As she pulled up to the stoplight she looked at her window, it seemed smudged and she knew she hadn't done it.

"Did someone mess with my window? Son of a …" that scent came over her mind began to feel something different surrounding her. Seth had been near her. Not in dreams but he had been physically near her. She could feel his aura. She pulled over and touched the window and the car door and jumped back. His presence was illuminating and she had to catch her breath as she looked around.

"Seth," she whispered… "I want to see you." She heard his voice softly "I want to see you too."

Jumping she turned around and he was nowhere to be found. "The hell is wrong with me!" she screamed as she got back into her car and drove home.


	2. Destiny

She debated for hours about going to him, she could not decide if she wanted to finally be that close to him again. It was going to be hard for her. He was he weakness and she knew it. How could she be that close to him and not take him, not turn him. He smelled so sweet. The temptation. Yet she had to go to him. He called her.

She knew where he was, she had kept up with his schedule and knew he was in Iowa, she knew what cross fit he worked out at, and she knew how to get to him. When she became a vampire, she developed a vision that she had never known. So she was able to see individual thoughts and could connect with others physically. All she had to do was touch them. This was part of the reason she kept her physical contact to a minimum. She had met several individuals within the last year that had made her thoughts a living nightmare. She also had kept her sexual appetite at bay as well.

Knowing that this would cause issues, the connection with a human man internally would cause not only emotional issues, but she would begin to absorb his thoughts and she was not ready for the emotional baggage of that being a part of her at this point.

The night she saw Seth, as he walked by her his hands inadvertently touched her shoulder, which was bare due to the strapless black dress she was wearing. Her mind took her to him instantly. His thoughts were so dark and twisted. She sat quietly as her mind flashed with some of his previous escapades. She saw a brunette as he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the wall, just how she liked it. His smile cocked, his laugh a dry desire of wanting her to complete the task at hand and leave.

Trina jumped as she sat on her couch. "I can't do this any longer, I have to find him. I can't shake this; I have been running from this for months. I have to have him."

As she spoke these words, it seemed that Neal felt her because her phone rang.

"Yes Neal?"

"Stop reading my thoughts Trina." He said with a smile

"I can't help it, this is what I inherited from you when you turned me. What's up?"

"Are you ready for this?"

"For what Neal?"

"For him, your twin flame?"

"What are you talking about Neal, I told you I don't believe in that crap."

"You forget who I am. Don't try lying to me, it doesn't work. You have almost revealed yourself to this guy three times over the past six months. He is your twin flame."

"Whatever…"

"Trina you are literally about to go see this man. How can you not tell me he is the one? I explained all of this to you. Why can you not just accept this as truth and embrace it."

"Neal, please shut up. I can't deal with all of this right now."

"Trina, there is nothing wrong with it, but you have to accept this. You also cannot approach him as you are…you will scare him. He will not know how to take you."

"Neal I wasn't going to."

"You weren't going to what? Go to him, Trina your over there going bat shit crazy right now. Stop denying yourself. "

"Neal, how the hell do I approach him?"

"You already have, in your own way. I am just saying be careful ok."

"Neal, he smells so sweet to me, I can see him in my mind right now, how can I stop myself from taking him? I want him so bad."

"It's ok, are you sure it's not thirst?"

"No, I could feed on anyone, I want to."

"You want to make love to him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I mean I don't know, but this is just how I am, if I get rejected then so be it, but he is driving me insane and I have to put and end to all of this."

"Ok fine, I have a friend that has a private jet. Let me see if he can fly you down there tonight."

"If I can't fly out tonight, I will leave first thing in the morning. I have way more than enough money to pay for my ticket."

"You are so stubborn, let me do what I want. You make me want to strangle you sometimes."

"I mean you can try, but I am immortal so I would probably just stare at you like I am staring at the phone now."

Neal laughed loudly and said he would text her in an hour to let her know what to do. She had already disconnected the call and was flashing around the room trying to decide what she wanted to wear. Her eyes began to glisten as she stopped and allowed the memories of the first night of their meeting began to flood her. She felt a heat rise in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes closed and she fell back on the bed quietly. Her hair flowing around her in a brown pool. She lay there.

"Seth you better not reject me, I swear you will regret it."

She was quiet, as she felt the anxious desire to touch him rise within her. Her body reacting before she even knew it. She could feel his presence all around her. His lips seemed to find their way against her skin. His hands roaming her frame. His eyes burning their way into her immortal existence and she smiled.

 _"Your Not here with me Seth. Get out of my head."_

* * *

As he sat with his friends, everyone noticed the change in him, the quiet. Normally he was very open, laughing and joking, but tonight he just sat and observed. He kept hearing voices within him, voices that seemed to echo softly. He seemed to have gotten darker over the past few weeks and everyone saw it in his aura.

The funny thing was his mind seemed to be reaching out to someone, whispering thoughts that only he could hear and that scared him. Not being in control scared him and at this point he wasn't.

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"I'm close but not close enough."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Trina_

 _"What do you want from me? "_

 _"What do you want from me Seth is the question?"_

"I don't know," he whispered

"I mean it's a simple answer to a basic question Seth, are you ready to order or not." Dom said as everyone stared at him.

"What? What are you? "

"Are you ready to order sir?" The young lady said as she stood in front of him, with her pad in hand. Seth could see the annoyance on her face as she waited for him to respond.

"Crap, I'm sorry, yeah The Avalanche Burger, no sauce though, extra cheese and a tall frosted beer man, I need a drink."

"You sure that's all."

"Yep."

The young lady walked away, and Seth took his hair that hung in a frizzy mess and gathered it, while placing it in a bun. Dom looked over at him in a slight bit of confusion. "Bro you good?"

"Got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nahh not the time or place. Plus you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I need to puff on this stick anyway, come outside with me, you don't know what I believe and don't believe. Come on." Dom said as he rose from the table with a cigarette in his hand. Seth followed and stood silently for a few until Dom nudged him.

"Alright, but you tell anyone I'm going to deny we ever had this conversation. Got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come with it man…"

"Dom, you ever thought you had this person out there. Like you have never met them, you just know. Its like you see them in your dreams and just know that they are the one for you?"

"Oh you mean met them in your mind before you met them face to face?"

Seth looked at him confused that he understood. He had known Dom since childhood. When he met him, he was one of the first black guys his age that was into metal. He had seen him several times with a Izzy Pop shirt on, but the day he saw him with the Megadeth emblem scribbled on his notebook, he decided the had to stop him and see what his deal was. Come to find out the both of them had the same interest. Metal, Wrestling and Women. As they grew, their friendship grew as well. So he knew some of Seth's darkest thoughts.

"I mean you don't think I am crazy?"

"Dude hell no, that was how I felt when I met Angie. I felt as if she was destined for me man. I felt like I had seen her in my dreams a thousand times."

"Dude, but I saw her, like I literally have seen her face to face a few times. At shows, I even saw her last night." Seth said as his voice trailed off.

"Did you say anything to her?'

"She was asleep. In her car." He said softly

"You stalking chicks now huh?"

"No Dom, it wasn't even like tha.."

"Dude I'm joking, I'm joking. Look, if you feel like she is it, don't let IT slip from your grasp, seriously."

"I don't even know who she is, I mean I have never met her."

"Doesn't mean she isn't the one…sometimes we just know when they are coming to us, our body gives us a warning. When you feel that little tingle of confusion, you seem to hear their voice. Its coming man."

"So basically go for it huh?"

"I mean what ya got to lose?"

"I don't know. I feel like my sanity."

"Your so dramatic, come on lets go eat."

Seth laughed and the two of them went back into Mighty Joe's Burgers and Wings, and Seth forgot about it all, and just enjoyed himself. In the back of his thoughts though she lingered…softly whispering his name.

* * *

Seth had been in been at the gym since almost 6 a.m. Hanging with his boys last night made brought him to a place of peace within himself. So he decided to go into the gym before heading over to the next class that he and Matt were teaching.

Seth thought of the other night and could not forget the beauty that was before him, he kept wondering if she was thinking of him the same way he was her. Music in his ear, he began lifting weights and working with the beat of "Wild Eyes" by Parkway Drive beat in his ears. He fought his urge to go in on the song with his own movement. Continuing to go from one area of the gym to the next, pushing himself as he always did.

Seth loved the fact that he was different; he loved the fact that he controlled his destiny; it was what he loved about himself. He felt that everything that he had accomplished and experienced was based on his personal fire to be greater than most people. His inside truth was he just wanted to be the man that he was supposed to. From failed experiences to a failed relationship. He faced them all head on and moved on.

Now here he stood, sweat pouring from every pore of his body. Every part of him aching, and still pushing. She crossed his thoughts with every movement. Her scent filled his mind. His mind wondered how she felt, was she soft or was her body firmer. Was she quiet…was she one that was loud and obnoxious. What was she like? Her smile, he wanted to see her smile. Her breast he wanted to touch them.

His mind joined his body as he became erect, with no knowledge of it. He continued from one area to the next. Not paying attention. He could feel her lips caressing his skin…. push ups continued to make him sweat. He could feel her nails as they dug into his skin…the weights he lifted excessively as he stood watching himself in the mirror. Her eyes locking with his as he entered her tightness and it surrounded him…groaning he continued to push himself physically as she overtook him.

"Fuck!" he shouted to himself as the words echoed in the Crossfit gym. He could not let this go. "Leave me the hell alone, damn. I don't even know who you are! Fuck!" he said to himself as he threw his towel to the side.

"Do you want to know me Seth?" she whispered as she walked in.


End file.
